Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of improved navigation, and, more particularly, to a system for improving visibility in the presence of fog.
Modern cars are equipped with lights to assist the driver's vision while driving on a roadway. Typically a car will include headlights, tail lights and reverse lights that enable the driver to see further in the dark than they would be able to see and be seen without the lights. When a driver is driving in fog, it is often difficult to see more than a few feet in front of the car even with the assistance of the headlights. Some cars are also equipped with fog lights. Fog lights are adapted to increase the driver's vision slightly beyond what the typical headlight enables the driver to see past in the fog. Even with the fog lights, however, the driver's vision in fog is typically limited to a few feet in front of the car.